


And The Whole World Sang

by Kittenmommy



Series: If You Only Knew What I'm Going Through... [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Between Episodes, Central Park, F/M, Kissing, Las Vegas, New York City, One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmommy/pseuds/Kittenmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, the Doctor, and a stranger in Central Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Whole World Sang

**Author's Note:**

> STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Not mine, no money, real person also not mine, and oh God, please don’t sue me! Kthanxbye!
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Takes place during that time period when Rory didn’t exist, and Amy and the Doctor traveled together.
> 
> Oh, and I have fudged the dates a little bit here. Because it’s _Doctor Who_ , and I can. And Reality Is Unrealistic anyway.
> 
> I didn’t want to write this. I really didn’t. But the idea got stuck in my head like an annoying song and wouldn’t leave me alone until I did.
> 
> OK, Muse, are you happy now?  
> 

_1967, Central Park, New York City_

They’re strolling together arm-in-arm through the park, and the Doctor is telling her a highly implausible tale about Daleks and the Empire State Building, but she knows enough about him to know that it’s probably all true.

Well, except for the parts that aren’t. _Rule Number One: The Doctor Lies._

And so she is only half-listening to him, nodding and _uh-huhing_ in all the right places, when she sees the young man in the jeans and light blue sweater sitting on the edge of the fountain, smoking a cigarette.

He is tall and scrawny and gawky and gangly and awkward, and though his long blond hair partly curtains his face, she can see that he is unfortunately homely as well.

The Doctor doesn’t realize that she’s stopped walking until he bumps into her.

“Pond?”

She doesn’t seem to hear him.

Her eyes are fixed on the young man. He takes a final drag on his cigarette, tosses the butt on the ground and stamps it out.

She begins walking purposefully toward the fountain, and the Doctor finally sees the young man, _really sees him_ for the first time. _Oh no._

“Amy, no!” he calls, but she keeps walking.

* * *

He takes a last drag on his cigarette, throws the butt down and stamps it out.

He’s just killing time between leaving his miserable, dead-end job and returning to his miserable, lonely little apartment.

A shadow falls over him, and a soft hand reaches out and tips his chin up.

The most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life is staring down at him.

She has long red hair and is wearing clothing that looks… _wrong_. Her jeans and white blouse seem normal enough, and yet they look out of place somehow. She has a long maroon scarf around her neck, and her brown jacket looks like it should be made out of leather, but it isn’t.

Her smile is absolutely dazzling.

“Brilliant!” she exclaims, and he can’t place her accent. English, maybe? Or Irish. One of those British things.

“Pond!” a man yells, and she looks over her shoulder at a young man in a tweed jacket and red bow tie.

“Don’t worry, Doctor,” she calls. “I know the rules!”

Yes. Definitely Irish. Or Scottish? Maybe.

She’s looking down at him again, and her green eyes are wide and sparkling with wonder, as though he is the most amazing thing she’s ever seen, an unbelievable treasure she’s somehow unexpectedly stumbled upon.

Girls _never_ look at him like that. Certainly not girls who look like _this_ girl.

“Oh, why not, right?” she asks rhetorically, and then grins mischievously. “Why bloody not?”

Still cupping his chin in her hand, she leans in close.

She smells faintly of cinnamon and her mouth tastes like apples. He realizes dimly that he must taste like cigarettes, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

She pulls away and grins down at him again. “Brilliant!”

And with that, she skips away, back to the man in the red bow tie.

She’s whistling a tune, and he hears the tweedy man chide her mildly for it. She takes the man’s arm and as they walk away, she glances back at him over her shoulder.

“Brilliant!”

He lights another cigarette and watches them until they disappear into the distance.

* * *

_March 2011, Paris Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas_

Barry Manilow strides confidently across the stage, microphone in hand.

“Now this is the part of the show where I need your help,” he says, and the enormous crowd goes wild. They know what’s going to happen.

“This next song… I need your help. Can we put the lights on, please?”

The house lights come up.

“OK, now this is the part of the show where I bring a girl up here on stage to help me sing “Can’t Smile Without You”. Do I have any volunteers?”

The crowd screams even more loudly, and he laughs.

“Right, OK, now – ”

And he stops dead, staring down at the front row in disbelief.

There she is. The girl from Central Park.

And she looks _exactly the same_. She’s even wearing the _same clothes_ , for God’s sake, but now they don’t look wrong or out of place to him.

And the tweedy man with the red bow tie is with her, waving cheerily up at him and grinning hugely, like he’s in on some amazing secret.

He looks back at the girl, and she beams up at him. He can see in her eyes that she knows she has his attention.

And then slowly, deliberately, she raises her hand to her lips and blows him a kiss.

The microphone slips from his hand and falls to the stage. The feedback is incredible, deafening.

“Uh…” He bends, fumbling for the microphone.

When he straightens up, the tweedy man and the girl are gone.

After a moment, he gets on with the show.

FINIS.

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL: The idea for this started with the mental picture of the Doctor watching Amy bending down to kiss a stranger. And I thought, "OK, why is she kissing him? Who is he?".
> 
> And then iTunes randomly spat out my answer. ;)
> 
> And _why_ does she kiss him? Hmm. Why not? Because she can? Maybe.
> 
> Remember how Amy whistled a tune as she walked away in Central Park? And how the Doctor chided her for it? Well, [have a video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBIpK5StMk8). Note: I understand that this "Can't Smile" vid is pretty infamous in the Manilow fandom. Watch all the way to the end to find out why. Angie, wherever you are, my hat is off to you. You actually got him so flustered that he forgot to sing!
> 
> And the title of this fic comes from... really, must I? Oh, [very well](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MY3ny6_lfnw).


End file.
